Weavel's Life
by Slenchmecha
Summary: A summary of what happened through Weavel's time as a Bounty hunter. This is based from the game's logs, Information form official sites, articles, and my own imagination to fill up the blank spots. If you think it ain't too good, review it.


**_Prologue of a legend_**

I am… Was one of the best space pirates the universe has ever known and feared? About thirty-six years ago, I was the chief pirate in the famous Brinstar Raid. Back then, I had believed no one would have dared to get in our way; not the Galactic Federation, not the rogues, not even the dreaded Metroids. That is, until the federation hired some damn stubborn bounty hunter, who stepped up. At once, I thought, _No man would ever dare to get in my way. _I knew I was unsurprisingly right. But this time, the federation hired a woman to do this job. The appearance was strangely familiar, like I had seen this hunter before… But as I remembered, an immense explosion rocked the quarantine, and I watched as my army was killed, completely disintegrated. As I stared in fear and fascination, I took in what I thought was my last breath, and waited for my life to end. My gut told me that it wasn't going to end up like this, and I whispered my unhopefully last words, "No…" I drew in a breath, and rolled myself up into a ball, to try and cover most of the damage from the explosion.

Hours, or that's what it felt like… I knew I was alive, but my eyes would not see anything. Then I overheard some beings talking…

"Should we tell him?"

"No, he'd be horrified. I can't bare seeing our leader like this… The tragedy that has occurred wiped out most of our men would be psychotic for him to hear… We should put him out…"

"You're joking, right?"

"Am I known to?"

"Ha! The techs' could take care of this problem! What do we have 'em for, anyways?! Put Weavel to sleep… Bah! He's the greatest here!"

The other thought for a while. "Yes… I suppose we could arrange a pair of techs' to build Weavel a cybernetic life enhancement suit…"

"Now you're thinking straight!"

"But we still need to take care of the rest that are alive…"

"They're already dead! Who cares for them anymore?! Now just think about keeping Weavel alive. He's the most important task right now." He stopped. A younger med' was looking up at them. He was holding a fragment of the bomb used to kill the army.

"Maybe we… You could find something out of this fragment of the bomb shell…"

A movement was glimpsed behind him, and the meds' stopped paying any attention at the smaller. "Oh my God! He's alive!" said the experienced one, Kuva.

"Yes, and I thank you for convincing Selkan not to kill me." Weavel responded. "You're constantly referring the hunter as a man. You've got it wrong. It's a woman who killed us all… mostly. Brinstar was crushed because of her, and I planned to do it myself…"

"We've planned to design you a new kinetic power suit, based off the one from…"

Weavel glared at him, then burst in an outrage. "I refuse to resemble the one who ruined my life! You will give me something better than a copy!"

"Alright! We'll make something different! But it'll take much time. About a month or so."

"I'd prefer that, thank you very much. So get your ideas from your own heads, bastards."

Months later, the 'new guy' was introduced, a recruit who popped out of nowhere. He quickly rose to the topped rankings, being quicker, and more decisive. He looked like a mech, with green armor, a helmet that made him look like a Cyclops, and weaponry that surpassed all technology in the space pirate colony. Interested, the other pirates were constantly testing his skills, giving him a hard time. For the looks of it, the results were:

he probably took private lessons with the chief before he came here. "Damn, you're a killer one!" an old pirate was telling him.

"Thank you, although I'm more than who you expect…" I had replied, then Kuva, our temporary chief, walked in and announced, "Yu have been in the presence f your current leader, since I am just a temp'. Weavel is the new recruit, believe it or not!"

Everyone gaped, then turned to me and bowed. _Wow, never seen this breed do that before…_

Since then, I've been working harder than ever, trying to prove I was still the same Weavel I used to be. They mistreated me as though I were nothing. So I changed to be more like a leader to them. Someone disobeyed, and I'd bring their head to the medical sector, laughing about how boring it was to kill them. The new me was just perfect for them.

Since those days, I've led and won great battles. The next task I wanted to complete was the invasion against Samus' homeland, Tallon IV. "This planet also has remnants of an older civilization than the bounty hunter herself," a Scientist pirate had told me. That had urged me to get this job finished ASAP. There could be something I don't want to know about own there, and I'm not sticking around to find out exactly what it is.

I later led an excavation team down to Tallon IV. The tech team suggested I could probably find some kind of material, that could be useful in my vengeance. He was right. An unlucky pirate was eaten by this material, so to say. The semi-solid substance was intelligent, so I had ordered the rest to be careful around this stuff. Surprisingly, the substance was able to mutate inanimate objects. _And I thought they were only good for throwing,_ I thought. _Guess I was wrong. _So, I brought down a few sci' pirates, and they conducted numerous experiments on this material, which I dubbed Phazon, in honor of an old friend who was killed in the old explosion twenty-seven years ago.

They created more sub-species of our Pirate's race. First, the omega pirate was born, then the elite pirates, after that, the hunter pirates. They made them all slightly resemble myself, with the blade on the arm and all. Then, came the biggest experiment we had even done: Project Thardus, nicknamed 'the vengeance of Weavel' to some of them, 'Stone killer' to the scientists. We placed him in the way of an item, called the Power Bomb. "Heh, guess she must have lost that during the time it's been since we last met," I laughed. "She won't stand a chance against Project Thardus."

The results were surprising, and horrifying. "She beat it?" I screamed at the scientist. "Didn't I say it was supposed to be impervious to any weapon she carries?"

"Yes, but Samus had found other weapons."

"I don't give a shit! What weapon did she kill him with?!"

"An item called the Grapple Beam, sir," He murmured fearfully. "Samus had torn Thardus to pieces with it, sir…"

"… I'm going to have to deal with her another way… Pirate,"

"Yes, sir?"

"Bring out the Prime."

A long pause from the pirate, then an explosive answer came at me. "Are you mad?" He yelled at me, without any fear of being demolished. "We haven't tested the Prime yet, for God's sake! For all we know, it could kill US!"

"And do you think I give a damn of that? No, I don't. You are just a worthless piece of shit."

"Alright, we'll bring it below the surface. And place it in front of her way." He finally gave in.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Get to it!" I finished, then one of the others came up and told us Samus' destination. "The Impact Crater? I see… Bring the Prime to this place. Or I will sever your heads." As I finished this sentence, they ran off, and I watched them leave to the Crater.

We were communicating with the Commander-General of the Pirates, Sir Ridley. He was just as surprised to hear it, and said that we send the top crew to investigate this, and capture the ultimate power of which it spoke.

"General Ridley, we shall meet at the K-2L ruins. Gathering as much of the unstable crystal shall be a difficult task, but I can take this one on." I said.

"You better be quick. I don't like to wait, and the Chozokinjou spirits still visit here. I despise those unworthy bastards. I'd kill them all if they weren't dead already." Ridley responded.

"I know that. We… Hold on. Transmission coming in…" A voice spoke up. It sounded scratchy, and dead. "_The ultimate power lies in the Alibimic cluster._"

"What in hell was that about?" Ridley screeched. "Nobody pulls pranks between my communications!"

I didn't understand why he was so mad. They just told us about an ultimate power. I dropped away. "What? Dropped out from communications? You fat bastard!"

I headed to the Pod Crew. "I need a frigate. I have to head to Tetra coords."

"I'm sorry, but the last one we have is a large one, meant specifically for invasion."

"What the hell do you think I need it for? I'm headed there to grab something large, and an army is what it will take!"

"I see. The _Correillia IV_ good to you? It's the last one docked."

"Fine. I just need an invasion Orpheon."

They brought me an army, and I headed to the docks.

The loudspeaker activated. _"This is a warning: the system of planets you are about to enter is off-limits. Turn around now, or be shot down,"_ It said.

"Like I give a shit."

A tech pirate walked up. "Weavel, you have been enlisted for surgical weaponry enhancements?" He said.

"Yes? Why?" I responded.

"Come with me. You'll be upgraded during three days. To pass time for the travel, of course."

"I see… Alright, then."

"You'll have to shut down your systems during the operation…" He paused.

"You're not telling me something, are you?" I glared at him, and the tech spat it out.

"Yes, I'm hiding some information. You may meet things you wouldn't want to see. Other bioforms have been scanned, and placed in a document on your dock-pod's computer."

"And you expect me to care?"

"Not really. It's just that you might need to know things live on the planet we're planning on sending you to."

"I see… You might believe this, but I've waited for an actual challenge… About twenty years. These bioforms could be a fight…"

This planet, extracted of all life, was a deserted-looking place. Fleeing me would be a little hard, since almost everywhere is covered in lava. After landing, I spotted a little ball rolling up the side of the lava fall's barriers. "Interesting… Another life…" I murmured.

Then suddenly, a fireball came hurtling right at me. "Mother of—" I cut myself off, and ducked away. The fireball hit the ground, and burnt my leg. Scattering everywhere else, nothing seemed to be affected. _Well, I'd expect that to happen. This place is in a… seventy-eight temperature world, _I thought. Then a huge creature, made of stone and crystal, landed from a heavy jump to arrive before me. "Get out," it said. "You're on my grounds."

"No one has lived here for thirteen hundred year. How could this be your home?"

"Unfortunately for you, I'm not in the mood to talk. So, shut up and get away from here. Before I smash you to bits."

"I came here for Samus. And I'm trying to trap her." I retorted, and then the beast pondered a while.

"You know another Bounty Hunter?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Maybe she could be dangerous. If she cut your life short, then I suggest you be careful."

He smashed my ship to pieces. "I won't let you leave…" I started to run, but he jumped, and shot another fireball. This hit my head. I was out…

I awoke in a small room, where an orange shield generation played a role of the floor. I saw a ball rolling through the passage below. Oh shit, it's her. I threw myself into a tunnel, and sealed it with a shield generation. I waited patiently in ALT-form. She passed through, gathering a small upside down pyramid. That was floating and rotating in the middle of the room. She left. Now all I have to do is wait… I thought.

I heard her arriving. The entire place was flashing red, but I had no idea what was going on. She burst through the door, and saw me. "Out of my way!" She screamed, trying to get by me.

"I locked the doors so I could finish you off, Bastard!" I yelled back.

"You idiot! This place will explode!" She looked terrified through her visor. "MOVE!"

I just began my attack. She strafed to the side, and morphed. I heard a click, and a small bomb similar to the one that obliterated my army was in her place. The shields dropped for a split minute, so I blocked it with myself. The bomb ticked faster. She tackled me, and I moved to the side. I grabbed her head, but she turned and tore my arm off. She ran. I heard a ship take off. "Damn it," I murmured as the bomb clicked loudly. "Shit!" The bomb exploded. I turned into a mass of blue lights, and went blind.

I reappeared in the _Correillia IV's_ hull, Kuva standing before me. Selkan at his side, they examined what just happened. Then Kuva yelled a tech pirate over. "What the hell just happened?" I asked the tech.

"We've installed a Transmogrificator in your suit," he explained. "It allows us to bring you back at the brink of death."

"And you didn't tell us about that?!" I yelled.

"It was a prototype piece of work. We had no idea it actually functioned."

"And so you tested it on me?"

"You're the best!"

I hated kiss ass pirates. I attempted to cut the tech's neck, but my arm wasn't moving. "What in Hell?"

They told me to look at myself. "Oh, god," I whispered. "Why am I missing so many body parts?"

"We saw the detonation from here."

"She did it again," I said.

"We know, and we understand your hatred," Kuva responded. "But we have found a new weapon. Unfortunately…"

"What?" I questioned.

"She can gather it as well."

"Aw, shit!" I responded to the news.

"Yes, we know. But you require new equipment. Our techs have discovered a bomb-proof suit. We don't understand how it can do that, but we'll find out soon."

"Great!" I said. "Now I don't have to worry about her weaponry as much."

Days later, my new suit was perfected. I tried it on, and there was a searing pain as all the needles latched into my cybernetic nervous system. It was painful, but fast. "Make me a new ALT for this suit," I said.

"But-" The tech nearest me started.

"Make one," I said threateningly.

I heard the tech swearing beneath his breath. He was pretty pissed off about what I asked of him. Then, the emergency alarm sounded. "ALERT! ALERT!" I was saying over the speaker. The power went out. I saw the flashing emergency lights everywhere, flickering slowly, but offering the sight to those who didn't adapt as fast. "ALERT! ALERT! MASSIVE HULL BREACH!" Oh, shit.

Then the _Correillia IV_ shook violently. The vessel began to tilt. An informant pirate crashed into me. He looked terrified. I wasn't surprised. We were all going to die anyways. I began my escape from the death trap. The place was shaking so hard I couldn't even sit without sliding everywhere. Then, the glass began to crack and shatter. I was actually scared. The ship tilted even further, and creaking echoed from every corner. Then I looked out the window. A red tear in space was drawing the Orpheon nearer to its doom. "A black hole…" I whispered. The ship cracked violently, and then half of it gave out. A few inches away of where I was standing, moments ago, there was nothing. The tear had ripped the back of the ship away, and I was being sucked into the vortex. I started to back up, then turned and made a jump for it.

It was like freefalling, except with no gravity to stop me. I leaned back to balance myself, so I could land feet first. The fall was long, but I soon saw an immense aircraft. It was shaped like an anchor, but with many spikes around it. An opening to a hallway was far down below. I saw four other figures walking in, ships landed in a hall-like place.

I turned backwards to see what had become of the _Correillia IV. _It was an exploding wreck. But how, I thought. How could it have been torn apart by a craft appearing out of a portal? Then, a spec flew from Alinos. "Wait a sec…" And I then realized it was _her _ship. "Shit!"

I twisted around and landed in the entrance. The beings walking down the hall were… Hunters! Spire was leading the way to the main gulf. I ran up to them, and noticed that one was much larger than Spire. They all turned, and Spire greeted me. "Thanks for blasting a fireball at me, Spire," I began. "That was so helpful. Your stupidity cost me my life."

"Is that not what friends do?" The tallest hunter said sarcastically.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"No, and yes," He responded, laughing maniacally.

I looked at him, annoyed that he was getting away with insulting me. "Do you even know who I am?!" I said.

"Yes. You are a failure of the great gods. Do you think that you are better than the most feared Bounty Hunter in the Universe?" He looked down at me.

"I hate you," I looked back up at him.

"Shut up and stop whining, you immature bastard," A thin, red, machine-like Hunter said.

I stared at the Hunter.

"You're Kriken?"

"What gave you that idea? Am I red?" He laughed. They all taunted me, except Spire. He was on my side.

Laughing at myself of being such an idiot, we traversed the ship until a large hole in the ground shone out at us. We all jumped in, later hitting the ground after a long drop. "What is that?" Sylux pointed at the large ball, perched high above our heads. It slowly revolved on top of the statue hold it in place. "Maybe it's like a Piñata!" Sylux yelled. "Let's shoot at it!"

We thought the same. Kanden was shooting it gleefully, as if killing a harmless creature. _I don't think it's gonna be harmless_, I thought.

Then another figure fell from the immense hole above. At first I thought it was Samus, but then I realized it was a different being. He stood taller than all of us, and he ran towards us, screaming. "Don't do that!" He yelled. "It's suicide!" But the warning was too late. The thing exploded, and a sphere hovered in its place. A formless colossus came out of the shattered statue, formerly holding the precariously perched ball. We all gaped in awe at the Cancer-like giant's power as it tore Spire apart. Then I tried to run. It saw me, and a tentacle of darkness came out of one of it's eyes, went through my torso, and latched into my heart. I felt every part of my soul gushing out of me as I was twisted into Death's grasp. I heard my suit crunching and splitting, and the artificial heart I survived upon snapped and exploded. The colossus dropped what was left of me.

My life was finally over.


End file.
